Omigod Girls
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: A sketch I wrote. Anyone can use it if they want, as long as it sez I wrote it somewhere. Got the idea when I was reviewing one of Loved-Invention's stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random sketch I made, that I thought would be pretty funny if I saw it... Sorry if it ends up looking like Crap...**

**Dedicated to Loved-Invention because I got the idea for this when I wrote a review for their story 'Cure for the Common Man.'**

**Anyone can use this in their story if they want. You can change it as much as you want. As long as somewhere it sez that it's my sketch.**

**POV: No one... wait... Someone in the audience**

"Introducing the new sketch... Staring Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell!!" Marshall said, clasping his hands. "Action!" He swing his arm around in a circle beside his head.

Nico and Grady came out wearing the... Check it out Uniforms.

"_The Omigod Girls!- spoof of The CHeck it out Girls, written by Sonny Munroe"_ The voice dude said.

*At a spa store or someting...*

"Omigod, I'm doing a manicure!" Nico said, holding up a gigantic rubber hand.

"Omigod! Me too!" Grady said, holding an identical one.

"Omigod! Should I do a coral pink or a sassy blue?" Nico asked, looking completely gay on stage.

"Omigod! Totally the pink!!" Grady replied, taking out two buckets of paint.

They stuck the hand in the paint.

"Omigod! Isn't mine awesome?" Nico asked, showing the crowd his hand and smiling.

"Omigod, Mine's awesomer!" Grady said, flapping his hand down, a total gay guy move.

"Omigod, you look like you stuck it in a bucket of paint."

"Omigod, that's what we did! You're so stupid."

"Omigod... you're.. stupider!" Nico yelled.

"Omigod, you did not just say that!"

"Check it out I did!"

"Omigod, we're not the check it out girls, silly!" Grady said, doing the weird hand move.

"Omigod Girl's dance?"

"Omigod girl's dance!" Grady agreed.

They went up closer to the edge of the stage, as music came on. They started it out like the Check it out girl's dance... But it quickly turned into eighties pop music and they started doing the dumbest moves I have ever seen in my entire life.

Some guy came on the stage.

"Excuse me, do you have anything that maybe my sister would most likely enjoy? It's her birthday." he asked, Sonny, who I hadn't noticed also was on stage with Tawni. They were also wearing the check it out uniform.

"Check it out, sure!" Tawni and Sonny said, smiling and waving at him as they chewed their gum. "Check it out, over here we have all the bath things, check it out over here we have..."

They're voices went quieter as Nico and Grady started squealing.

"Omigod, did you see him?!" Nico said, bouncing.

"Omigod! Yes!"

"OMIGOD!" They screamed.

"Omigod, he's sooo cute!" Nico said, waving himself with his unaturally gigantic hand.

The crowd burst into laughter.

"Omigod, totally! I think he's checking us out!" Grady said, smiling.

Nico scowled and turned to face Grady, blocking his view of the guy. "Omigod, he is totally not checking you out!" he said, in a girl's voice.

"Omigod, that's right, 'cause he already has a crush on me!" Grady said, also in a girly voice.

"Omigod, he likes me!"

"Omigod! Me!"

"Omigod! Me!"

"Omigod! Me!"

"Omigod! Me!"

"Omigod! Me!"

"Omigod! Me...."

They're voices again dimmed.

The guy payed for his things at the tiller. He smiled at the girls before leaving. He kinda... grimaced at the Omigod Girls.

"Check it out! I think he likes us!" Tawni screamed, jumping with Sonny.

"Check it out, he gave us his number!" Sonny squealed. "Check it out Dance?"

"Check it out Dance!"

They did the dance, as Nico and Grady continued to bicker.

Tawni and Sonny turned towards the 'girls'

Sonny looked at Tawni through the corner of her eye. "Check it out why are they fighting?"

"Check it out I don't know."

"Check it out what I do know is that he gave us his number!!" Sonny screamed.

"Check it out, AHH!!!!"

Nico and Grady immediately looked at them. "Omigod, say, what-now-who?"

"Omigod, he likes them!!"

"Omigod, why? They don't even look like girls!" Grady whined.

"Omigod... revenge!" They both hissed.

As Tawni and Sonny continued to jump, Nico and Grady each grabbed a bucket of paint. They snuck up behind them.

"Check it out! Check it out! Check it out!" Tawni and Sonny sang. "AHHHH!!!!"

They screamed when Paint ran down them.

Everyon couldn't hold their laughter in.

Nico and Grady started dancing and high fived each other. "Omigod, Yeah! Das what I'm talking 'bout!" They said, dancing out of the store.

Sonny and Tawni examined the paint on them after they stopped screaming.

"Check it out, Look, sassy Blue." Sonny said, holding out her hand in front of her and Tawni.

"Check it out I got Coral Pink!" Tawni smiled.

*curtain drops*

**Writing a new one soon to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't suposed to be here. I mean... _I'm_ not here. Eric is. Eric is Sonny's biggest fan.

Not me. Eric.

Not me. Eric.

_ERIC._

So we're clear about this, right?

I began clapping as the curtain came up.

Nico and Grady were up there, dressed as... The Omigod Girls.

And there she was.

Sonny.

In her Check it Out Girl's uniform... Wait a sec. That's not the same one they usually wear.

So now they're wearing dresses?

IS THE WORLD _TRYING_ TO TEMPT ME THAT MUCH?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!

Blondie over there beside her, who apparently has been there the entire time... Was wearing a dress with the same print as the one on their shirts.

Sonny on the other hand....

Again... IS THE WORLD _TRYING_ TO TEMPT ME THAT MUCH?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!

**POV: Sonny**

Heheh, I love this dress!!

Thank you Tawni for convincing Marshall to change the uniforms!! Now Nico and Grady have to wear them! Ha! Well, they just changed the colours, so they're wearing... Hehe, may I say this, PINK! Tawni and I burst into a fit of laughter when we saw them try it on. We even offered to do their makeup! And the hilarious part is, Marshall let us! Ha!

I spun around slightly . Did I ever say I loved this dress?

It was a Short white halter spaghetti strap dress with purple top and purple trim on the hems. I love it!! :)

Thanks to Tawni, who helped me choose the shoes, I had to get help learning how to walk in them. They were high heels. I know how to walk in heels, alright. But I mean H I G H. And the heel was so skinny, it looked like it was about to break... Any second now....

All of us stepped in front of the sparkly blue curtain. I got permission from Marshall to let us start the show instead.

Tawni passed me the mic. I gave her a look. She talked through her teeth as she smiled. "You got permission, You do it."

Everyone began cheering even louder when I spoke. "Hey Guys!" I smiled. I blushed when some guy with a beard yelled 'YEAHHH!! GO SONNY!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!'

"Um, I love you too." I joked. Everyone started laughing.

"Soo...." I let my voice trail off. I put the mic down.

"ARE YOU READY TO GET SOOOOOO RAAANDOM?!?!?!?!" The five of us yelled. The crowd screamed even louder.

Ahh... This was my second favourite part. Not performing (The comes first, actually). Not getting fan mail. Not shopping with the money I earn. But hearing the crowd cheer us, not because they're obligated to, like in highschool, but because they _want_ to! Because they like us! Because they like our show!!!

We ran back under the curtain and got into our places.

Nico and Grady stood at the check out area.

The curtain came up, and the crowd quieted down.

"Omigod! I can't believe we're here!" Nico yapped on a prop cellphone, the size of a chair.

"Omigod!" Grady exclaimed, rising up beside him, with another cellphone, just like Nico's but in Hot Pink! "Neither can I!!"

Tawni and I opened the door. "Check it out! Check it out! Check it out!" Tawni said, in character.

"Check it out times four! We're here!" I said, raising my arms, holding fake shopping bags.

"Check it out.." Tawni said.

"WE'RE IN HAWAII!" We both screamed.

The crowd screamed slightly.

I put my hand on my hip and looked at Nico and Grady. "CHeck it out, isn't they the same girls back at the Super Store in LA?" I asked.

"Check it out! They are!!!" Tawni screamed. "Check it out, let's spy on them!"

"Check it out, that's not really me- whoa!" She yanked on my arm, and pulled me behind a stack of cereal boxes.

"Do you have the fake hairspray?" I whispered to her very very quietly.

"Yup. No hairspray, just water!" She whispered back. I nodded, looking back at the Omigod Girls.

**POV: Chad**

I still can't believe I yelled that out. And she heard me!

"Omigod, look, it's a monkey!" Grady said.

"Omigod, that's a girl."

"Omigod, that's a hairy girl."

"Omigod, no, she's just wearing a lot of fur."

"Omigod, she must be rich."

"Omigod, obviously, since she's in Hawaii!"

"Omigod, we're in Hawaii! We must be rich!"

"Omigod dance?"

"Omigod Dance!"

They did their Omigod Dance.

Sonny sneezed,quite loudly. She hit her head against a table, knocking down a bottle of water, spilling the liquid all over the floor.

"Omigod, aren't they the girls' back in LA?!?" Nico yelled, pointing at Sonny with Tawni behind the cereal boxes.

The camera man went over to Tawni and Sonny.

"Check it out, you like totally blew our cover!"

"Check it out, I'm so sorry!"

"Check it out, now they think we're spies or something!"

"Check it out, I'm really sorry!"

"CHeck it out, I don't care!"

Tawni got up and started walking to the door.

"Check it out, please, I'm sorry!" Sonny got up and followed her.

"Check it out, leave me alone!" Tawni took out a can of... hairspray?? And sprayed it at her.

Sonny screamed. But oh, no not a fake scream.

"SONNY!!!!!!!!!" I scream- er... Yelled....

Chad Dylan- Eric... Doesntexsistawitts does NOT scream.

**POV: Sonny**

Oh god... Oh god... That burned.... Oh god... Oh please...

I screamed. I opened my eye slightly to see Tawni surprised. "I didn't know you were _that_ good!" She whispered.

"Tawni, I don't think you brought the right can of hairspray!" I said. Unfortunately, everyone could hear me.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry!" Tawni screamed.

"Hey!! That's my line!" Grady piped.

"Lemme get you a paper towel, Sonny!" Tawni screamed. She ran across the entire set for the paper towels.

It would have been a good plan, except for the spilled water on the floor. She slipped on it, sliding across the set. She slid, all the way off, hitting a wall.... Scratch that, _slamming_ into the wall.

"Tawni!!!" I screamed.

I slowly, jogged to the center of the stage. A couple of the people in the crowd were in hysterical laughter.. That's good... Keep the crowd laughing.

From the corner of my eye, I saw some assistants, running to help Tawni.

"So... How's everyone tonight?" Nico asked, shrugging, nervously.

**POV: No one**

Sonny kept her hands against her eyes, protecting them from the stage lights.

Nico and Grady were trying to busy up the ride. But what no one knew, was what was happening backstage.

Some assistants ran to help Tawni As they did, they bumped into a cart. On that cart, was Zora and Marshall. They were eating donuts together, trying to make up some new sketches.

As they bumped into that cart, the cart, flew past people. As it did, the cart decided to hit the set, from behind.

It tore through the background wall paper, crashing into all three cast members on the stage...

**POV: Sonny**

As I blinked, trying to get my vision back to normal.

"Sonny!!! Watch ooooutttt!!!" Nico and Grady yelled.

It's like it all happened in slow motion or something.

I turned my head, to see a cart full of doughnuts, with Zora and Marshall on it, rushing down the set. I closed my eyes shut.

Before I knew it, it knocked right into me, pushing me off the stage.

"SOOOONNNNNYYYYY!!!!!!!"

I knew this would hurt.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. This is going to hurt." I whispered. I sighed, opening my eyes.

I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. "Chad?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm not Chad." He said in a deeper voice. "I'm Eric."

"Um. Eric?" I said. "Your beard fell off, as did your hat." I pointed to the fake hair on the floor.

"Uhmm...... I heard you guys were messing up, so I came down to see. And then you fell... In front of me.... While I had my arms... stretched out?" he said.

I looked down, suddenly noticing he was carrying me. "Um... Thanks??"

"Um yeah, no problem." he said, biting his lip. "Um, I'm going to go back to Mackenzie Falls now."

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to um, see Tawni, make sure she's okay." I said. He nodded. "You can put me down now."

"Oh yeah." He said. He dropped my legs, letting them touch the floor, before making sure I was fine to stand on my own.

He smirked at me. "Sonny, you got a little doughnut jelly on your cheek."

I blushed deep red. "Yeah, not really."

"Yeah, ya do, it's right there, bright red."

I shook my head, smiling. "Not anymore anyway." I said. I wiped my hand across my cheek before smearing some on his face.

I leaned in to his ear. "Thanks."


End file.
